User blog:Jade-the-Tiger/OTP 30 Day Challenge
Yep, jumped on this wagon right away and I'm riding it all the until the end. This will have to wait until my drawing hand actually recovers from the severe tendinitis that I currently have, but it shall be done! (As sketches, of course. I don't even want to think about how long it would take me to do 30 fully coloured pieces...) Anways, I'll be doing this with Fairmé, of course. As in the lovely little ship of Fay Fairer and Airmé Arc-en-ciel because they're adorable. 'The Challenge' 1. Holding hands''' (Posted)' 2. Cuddling somewhere '(Posted)' 3. Gaming/Watching a movie '(Posted)' 4. On a date '(Posted)' 5. Kissing '(Posted)' 6. Wearing each others' clothes '(Posted)' 7. Cosplaying' (Posted) ' 8. Shopping '(Posted)' 9. Hanging out with friends '(Posted)' 10. With animal ears '(Posted) ' 11. Wearing kigurumis '(Posted)' 12. Making out '(Posted)' 13. Eating ice cream '(Posted)' 14. Genderswapped '(Posted)' 15. In a different clothing style '(Posted)' 16. During their morning rituals '(Posted) ' 17. Spooning '(Posted)' 18. Doing something together '(Posted) ' 19. In formal wear '(Posted)' 20. Dancing '(Posted)' 21. Cooking/baking '(Posted)' 22. In battle, side-by-side '(Posted)' 23. Arguing '(Posted)' 24. Making up afterwards '(Posted)' 25. Gazing into each others' eyes '(Posted)' 26. Getting married '(Posted)' 27. On one of their birthdays '(Posted)' 28. Doing something ridiculous '(Posted)' 29. Doing something sweet '(Posted)' 30. Doing something hot '(Posted') ' '''The Pictures Fairmé Day 1-Holding Hands.jpg|Day 1- Holding Hands. Well, Mostly linking arms. They do that a lot. Fairmé Day 2-Cuddling.jpg|Day 2- Cuddling Somewhere. So, what do you mean "Studying" and "Cuddling" aren't the same thing? Fairmé Day 3-Waching A Movie.jpg|Day 3-Watching A Movie. I don't know who picked the horror movie, but they're probably only five minutes in. They'll quickly switch to something with talking animals. Fairmé Day 4-On A Date.jpg|Day 4-On A Date. A date at the carnival, obviously! Heck, I haven't drawn a horse since grade 5... Fairmé Day 5-Kissing.jpg|Day 5-Kissing. This is the first kiss I have ever drawn. Ever. But I guess this is an appropriate picture considering today these darlings were named Ship of the Month! :) Fairmé Day 6-Wearing Each Other's Clothes.jpg|Day 6-Wearing Each Other's Clothes. In which Fay couldn't decide what to wear, Airmé decided to help her, and she decided to be a prince instead. Fairmé Day 7-Cosplaying.jpg|Day 7-Cosplaying. Story (Star) Wars! They make a good Princess Leia and Han Solo, non? I think it's the hair.... Fairmé Day 8-Shopping.jpg|Day 8-Shopping. For fancy clothes, apparently. Must be doing something fancy. Fairmé Day 9-With Friends.jpg|Day 9-Hanging out with friends. The French Club (Featuring Fée Nobel, Rose de Beauté and Andre Fairchild) Fairmé Day 10-Animal Ears.jpg|Day 10-Animal Ears.... Well, it started as animal ears... and then turned into Zootopia. It's because foxes have orange hair, and Airmé has orange hair... Fairmé Day 11-Wearing Kigurumis.jpg|Day 11-Wearing Kigurumis. You know Fay would pick a unicorn one. Fairmé Day 12-Making Out.jpg|Day 12-Making out. What's going on? Why do they look so worried? Why is she crying? We may never know... (because I really have no idea...) Fairmé Day 13-Eating Ice Cream.jpg|Day 13-Eating Ice Cream. It looks like someone either said something really funny... or perhaps they got challenged to beach volleyball. Fairmé Day 14-Genderswapped.jpg|Day 14-Genderswapped. Oh Fay... that's a magic potion that you put in that cake. Not vanilla! *cue sitcom audience laughter* Seriously though, she should not be left unsupervised to do anything in the kitchen. Fairmé Day 15-Different Clothes.jpg|Day 15-Different Clothing Style. I went with the 1980s! Wooo! And, obviously... heavily inspired by Jem and the Holograms. Just imagine how crazy colourful those outfits would be. Fay's hair is probably purple or something right now. Fairmé Day 16-Morning Rituals.jpg|Day 16-Morning Rituals. Drawing Fay's hair completely down is just weird, I'll say that much. And brushing through curly hair is no picnic either, especially when your princess spends all day playing with it anyway. Poor Airmé. Fairmé Day 17-Spooning.jpg|Day 17-Spooning. They probably fell asleep watching that movie back on day 3. Hope they're not at school and no one finds them, or they'll be in troooouuuble. Fairmé Day 18-Doing Something.jpg|Day 18-Doing Something Together. I went with gardening. It's one of Fay's favoruite things. And they did find that secret garden in the enchanted forest, so that's where they are. Fairmé Day 19-Formalwear.jpg|Day 19-Formalwear. Also doubled as an excuse for a first go at Fay's thronecoming dress. Don't they look sharp? Fairmé Day 20-Dancing.jpg|Day 20-Dancing. I really quite like the dress here. Looks swooshy. And of course, couples dancing is always cute. Fairmé Day 21-Baking.jpg|Day 21-Cooking/Baking. After that incident with the "vanilla extract" back on day 14, Airmé, being the master-chef he is, gave Fay the easy job. Surely she can't mess up measuring the flour... Fairmé Day 22-In Battle.jpg|Day 22-Side-by-side in Battle. Don't they look oh so tough? Just look at those little rainbow-brites ready to kick butt. (But seriously, who's idea idea was it to give these kids swords?) They'll just blind their enemies with rainbow prism magic. Fairmé Day 23-Arguing.jpg|Day 23-Arguing. What about? Homework? Couple stuff? What the best colour in the rainbow is? We may never know... Fairmé Day 24-Making Up.jpg|Day 24-Making Up Afterwards. This literally probably takes place five minutes after the initial argument. I don't think these kids are actually capable of staying mad for any longer. Fairmé Day 25-Gazing Into Eyes.jpg|Day 25-Gazing into Each Other's Eyes. Something that happens a lot, I'm sure, before they both quickly turn away because they've started blushing. Fairmé Day 26-Getting Married.jpg|Day 26-Getting Married. This one makes me happy just looking at it. Like, holy heck, that's a big dress. And everything's so Frenchy-French. They look so happy... Also, if I was a princess, I would totally want flowers falling from the sky at my wedding. Fairmé Day 27-Birthday.jpg|Day 27-On His Birthday. Fay probably got him art supplies. She would have baked him a cake too, but... I think we all know by now just how badly that would turn out. Best just order him some fancy cupcakes. Fairmé Day 28-Something Ridiculous.jpg|Day 28-Doing Something Ridiculous---Painting! Just a couple of dorks becoming paint-covered dorks. Whatever they're painting is going to take a long time to finish. Fairmé Day 29-Something Sweet.jpg|Day 29-Doing Something Sweet. Featuring the rainbow twins. Because what's sweeter than a happy little family with some cute little babies? But which one is Ciel and which is Fontaine...? Fairmé Day 30-Something Hot.jpg|Day 30-Doing Something Hot. Because what's hotter than sitting around a warm fire with roasty toasty marshmallows? Unless you're not a fire fan like Fay, but you do like marshmallows... well, that's what your boyfriend is for. Category:Blog posts